The present invention relates to a glass article, a method for handling a glass article, a handling tool for a glass article and a spacing tool for glass articles. More specifically, the present invention relates to a technique used for a glass article provided with an organic functional film, which prevents a component of the organic functional film from adhering to something in contact with the glass article.
Furthermore, the present invention relates to a technique in a method for handling glass articles that prevents a component of a surface of a member of a glass-article-handling tool in contact with a glass article from adhering onto the surface of the glass article, or an attachment on the surface of the glass article from re-adhering (transferring) onto the surface of the glass-article-handling tool in contact with the glass article.
Furthermore, the present invention relates to a technique used with a glass-article-handling tool and a glass-article-spacing tool that prevents a contaminant adhered onto a surface of the handling tool or the spacing tool in contact with a glass article from adhering to a surface of another glass article.
A glass sheet, which is an example of a glass article, is widely used for a window sash for buildings or as a window glass for automobiles. Such glass sheets are produced in a glass factory and transported to a sash factory so as to be assembled to form a window sash. Alternatively, glass sheets are transported to an automobile factory to be incorporated into an automobile. In these cases, the glass sheets 10 are commonly handled by automatic machines such as robots 7 (see FIG. 4).
In the case where a robot handles glass sheets, a chuck is commonly used to pick up a glass article. In this operation, the component of the member of the chuck may adhere onto the surface of the glass article. Alternatively, dirt adhered on the surface of the chuck may re-adhere to a surface of another glass sheet. The removal of the dirt may require troublesome work.
In order to provide various properties to a glass sheet, various films may be formed on the surface of the glass sheet. A glass sheet provided with an organic functional film has been under development to provide the surface of the glass sheet with water repellency or hydrophilicity.
When this glass sheet is handled by a glass-article-handling tool, a component of the organic functional film adheres to a surface of the tool. Upon handling of another glass article with this tool, the adhered component of the organic functional film re-adheres to the glass article. In the case where this second glass sheet is an ordinary glass sheet that is not provided with an organic functional film, the following problem is caused. For example, an organic functional film that provides water repellency has high adhesion. Therefore, the removal of the component of the organic functional film re-adhered onto the ordinary glass sheet requires troublesome work.
Generally, on a production line of automobiles, automobiles of a variety of types or specifications are produced. Consequently, various window glass sheets, e.g., glass sheets having water repellency and ordinary glass sheets, are supplied onto the line. Therefore, the above-described problem may be caused.
Furthermore, for example, when glass sheets are stored, transported or packaged, a spacing tool such as a xe2x80x9ccombxe2x80x9d and a spacer for retaining an interval between glass sheets are in contact with the surfaces of the glass sheets (see FIG. 3). In this case, a dirt on the surface of the spacing tool may adhere to the glass sheet.
Furthermore, when the stored glass sheets are provided with the organic functional films on the surfaces thereof, the same problem as described above is caused. More specifically, the component of the organic functional film adheres onto the surfaces of the comb or the spacing tool, and then re-adheres to other glass sheets.
One solution to the above-described problem is to change the material of the chuck so as to reduce the component of the organic functional film adhered to the surface of the chuck.
The re-adhesion of a component of a water-repellent film was investigated with respect to chucks composed of the following materials:
(1) neoprene rubber;
(2) neoprene rubber and tetrafluoroethylene coated material;
(3) fluorine-based rubber;
(4) urethane-based rubber;
(5) foamed nitrile rubber.
The chuck composed of each of the above-listed materials was pressed tightly onto a glass sheet coated with a water-repellent agent that will be described later. Then, each chuck was pressed onto another glass sheet that had been washed. Water was applied to the pressed portion of the glass sheet. Then, the level of the adhesion of the component of the water-repellent agent was evaluated by observing the level of repellency against water.
As a result, repellency against water was observed in all of the chucks regardless of the material. In other words, changing the material of the chuck failed to prevent the re-adhesion of the component of the water-repellent film.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Tokkai-Hei) No. 6-340865 discloses xe2x80x9ca substrate whose surface is coated with a water-soluble saltxe2x80x9d, which is a glass substrate, and xe2x80x9ca method for cleaning a substrate comprising the steps of coating a surface of a substrate with a soluble salt to form a film of the soluble salt, and cleaning a dirt adhered onto the surface of the film with water and/or a surfactantxe2x80x9d.
The inventions described in this publication provide xe2x80x9ca substrate and a method for cleaning the same that allow an adhered dirt to be removed sufficiently in a simpler manner than conventionallyxe2x80x9d. More specifically, alkali salts such as sodium tripolyphosphate, sodium sesquicarbonate, sodium hydrogencarbonate, sodium carbonate, sodium tetraborate and potassium tetraborate are disclosed as the water-soluble salt. An aqueous solution of these salts is directly applied onto the surface of the glass substrate.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Tokkai-Hei) No. 7-14816 discloses xe2x80x9ca method for cleaning a thin film forming tool comprising the steps of forming a film composed of a water-soluble material in a thin film forming tool beforehand, and removing a dirt by washing the dirt-adhered film of the thin film forming tool with water after the tool is used to form a thin filmxe2x80x9d.
As the water-soluble material, xe2x80x9chalogenide, carbonate, bicarbonate, nitride, sulfate, phosphate, silicate, organic salt, double salt of the salts listed above, organic acid, monosaccharide, and polysaccharidexe2x80x9d are listed, and it is described that xe2x80x9cphosphate (e.g., sodium tripolyphosphate), and borate (e.g., sodium tetraborate) are most preferablexe2x80x9d.
Japanese Laid-Open Patent Publication (Tokkai-Hei) No. 9-104858 discloses xe2x80x9ca dirt-adhesion-preventing composition comprising a hydrophilic substance having a film forming ability and glycosidexe2x80x9d on a glass or plastic surface.
Therefore, with the foregoing in mind, it is an object of the present invention to provide a glass article provided with an organic functional film that prevents the component of the organic functional film from re-adhering to something in contact with the surface of the glass article.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for handling glass articles that prevents an attachment on a surface of a glass article from re-adhering to another glass article via a surface of a glass-article-handling tool in contact with the glass articles.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for handling glass articles that prevents a contaminant adhered onto a surface of a handling tool from re-adhering to another glass article.
Some materials for a surface of a glass-article-handling tool in contact with a glass article may let the contact leave marks on the surface of the glass article.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method for handling glass articles that prevents a component of a material of a surface of a glass-article-handling tool in contact with a glass article from adhering onto the surface of the glass article.
Furthermore, it is an object of the present invention to provide a glass-article-handling tool and a glass-article-spacing tool that prevent an attachment adhered onto a surface of a member of the handling tool or the spacing tool in contact with a glass article from re-adhering to another glass article.
The present invention utilizes a coating film removable with a solvent to prevent the adhesion of a component of an organic functional film that is hardly removed. More specifically, in order to prevent the adhesion of the component of the organic functional film, a coating Mm that can be removed with a solvent is intentionally adhered to a surface of a handling tool in contact with a glass article.
In a first embodiment of the present invention, it is sufficient to form a coating film removable with a solvent on at least one portion of the organic functional film of a glass article in contact with a handling tool.
More specifically, the first embodiment of the present invention is directed to a glass article provided with an organic functional film on a surface thereof, where a coating film removable with a solvent is formed on at least in a portion of the functional film.
In the glass article of the first embodiment, it is preferable that the organic functional film is substantially insoluble in the solvent.
In the glass article of the first embodiment, the coating film is preferably formed by applying a compound soluble in a solvent selected from the group consisting of water and alcohol solvents containing one to five carbon atoms.
In the glass article of the first embodiment, the coating film is preferably formed by applying a surfactant.
In the glass article of the first embodiment, the surfactant is preferably selected from the group consisting of an anionic surfactant and a nonionic surfactant.
In the glass article of the first embodiment, the organic functional film is preferably water-repellent.
A second embodiment of the present invention is directed to a method for handling a glass article with a handling tool, where the glass article is handled with the handling tool via a coating film, which is removable with a solvent, between a surface of the tool in contact with a surface of the glass article and the surface of the glass article.
In the method for handling a glass article of the second embodiment, the coating film is preferably formed on the surface of the glass article.
In the method for handling a glass article of the second embodiment, the coating film is preferably formed on the surface of the tool in contact with the surface of the glass article.
In the method for handling a glass article of the second embodiment, the glass article preferably includes an organic functional film on a surface thereof.
In the method for handling a glass article of the second embodiment, it is preferable that the organic functional film is substantially insoluble in the solvent.
In the method for handling a glass article of the second embodiment, the coating film is preferably formed by applying a compound soluble in a solvent selected from the group consisting of water and alcohol solvents containing one to five carbon atoms.
In the method for handling a glass article of the second embodiment, the coating film is preferably formed by applying a surfactant.
In the method for handling a glass article of the second embodiment, the surfactant is preferably selected from the group consisting of an anionic surfactant and a nonionic surfactant.
In the method for handling a glass article of the second embodiment, the organic functional film is preferably water-repellent.
A third embodiment of the present invention is directed to a method for handling a plurality of glass articles successively with a handling tool. Some of the plurality of glass articles are provided with organic functional films on surfaces thereof, and a coating film removable with a solvent is formed on each of the organic functional films. The glass articles are handled with a handling tool while allowing the coating film to adhere to a surface of the handling tool to prevent a contaminant brought to the surface of the handling tool from the organic functional film from adhering to the other glass articles.
In the method for handling a glass article of the third embodiment, it is preferable that the organic functional film is substantially insoluble in the solvent.
In the method for handling a glass article of the third embodiment, the plurality of glass articles preferably include glass articles provided with the organic functional films and glass articles not provided with organic functional films.
In the method for handling a glass article of the third embodiment, the coating film is preferably formed by applying a compound soluble in a solvent selected from the group consisting of water and alcohol solvents containing one to five carbon atoms.
In the method for handling a glass article of the third embodiment, the coating film is preferably formed by applying a surfactant.
In the method for handling a glass article of the third embodiment, the surfactant is preferably selected from the group consisting of an anionic surfactant and a nonionic surfactant.
In the method for handling a glass article of the third embodiment, the organic functional film is preferably water-repellent.
A fourth embodiment of the present invention is directed to a glass-article-handling tool. A coating film removable with a solvent is formed on a surface of a member of the handling tool for contacting with a glass article.
In the glass-article-handling tool of the fourth embodiment, the member preferably includes a suction function.
In the glass-article-handling tool of the fourth embodiment, the coating film is preferably formed by applying a compound soluble in a solvent selected from the group consisting of water and alcohol solvents containing one to five carbon atoms.
In the glass-article-handling tool of the fourth embodiment, the coating film is preferably formed by applying a surfactant.
In the glass-article-handling tool of the fourth embodiment, the surfactant is preferably selected from the group consisting of an anionic surfactant and a nonionic surfactant.
A fifth embodiment is directed to a glass-article-spacing tool. A coating film removable with a solvent is formed on a surface of a member of the tool for contacting with a glass article.
In the glass-article-spacing tool of the fifth embodiment, the coating film is preferably formed by applying a compound soluble in a solvent selected from the group consisting of water and alcohol solvents containing one to five carbon atoms.
In the glass-article-spacing tool of the fifth embodiment, the coating film is preferably formed by applying a surfactant.
In the glass-article-spacing tool of the fifth embodiment, the surfactant is preferably selected from the group consisting of an anionic surfactant and a nonionic surfactant.
The present invention has the following advantages.
In the first embodiment of the present invention, the component of the organic functional film on the surface of the glass article is prevented from adhering to something that the glass article contacts. Furthermore, re-adhesion of the component to another thing is prevented.
In addition, when the coating film is formed by applying a compound soluble in a solvent selected from the group consisting of water and alcohol solvents, the coating film can be removed readily.
In addition, when the coating film is formed by applying a surfactant, the coating film can be removed readily. The surfactant preferably is selected from the group consisting of an anionic surfactant and a nonionic surfactant. In this case, even if the coating film is not completely removed, the marks are not noticeable because of its good wettability by water.
In the second embodiment of the present invention, the component of the functional film formed on the surface of the glass article or dirt adhered onto the surface is prevented from re-adhering to another glass article via the handling tool. Furthermore, the component of a surface of a member of the glass-article-handling tool in contact with the glass article is prevented from adhering to the surface of the glass article.
In the third embodiment of the present invention, the coating film adhered onto the surface of the handling tool prevents a contaminant on the surface of the handling tool from adhering to another glass article.
In the fourth and the fifth embodiments of the present invention, the component of the functional film formed on the surface of the glass article or a dirt adhered onto the surface can be prevented from re-adhering to another glass article via the handling tool.
These and other advantages of the present invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reading and understanding the following detailed description with reference to the accompanying figures.